The present invention relates to a latch mechanism. The latch mechanism is primarily, but not exclusively, intended for use on a door of a motor vehicle.
It is known for a motor vehicle latch mechanism to have on a latch bolt thereof, incorporated into an over-mold, a first low energy buffer and a second low energy buffer. Such low energy buffers lower the noise of operation of the latch mechanism. In particular, the first low energy buffer can absorb some of the impact between the latch bolt and an open latch abutment as the latch bolt moves under a spring bias into its open condition. When a latch bolt moves into a closed condition, in which the latch bolt retains a striker mounted on the door frame of the motor vehicle, a pawl moves past a first safety abutment of the latch bolt and is spring biased to engage the latch bolt at a closed abutment to maintain its closed condition. The second low energy buffer can absorb some of the impact between the pawl and that portion of the latch bolt between the first safety abutment and the closed abutment as the pawl, under its spring bias, moves to engage the closed abutment.
When a motor vehicle door is closed, the striker on the door frame engages the latch mechanism. The force of closing the door gives rise to over-travel of the door and hence the latch beyond the closed position.
To absorb, and limit to an extent, over-travel, it is known to provide a separate buffer, mounted on a chassis of the latch mechanism in the line of movement of the closing latch bolt. Such a high energy buffer is designed to absorb much higher impact than the first and second low energy buffers of the latch bolt. Due to its large size and other requirements its has been considered necessary to mount the high energy buffer separately on the chassis at additional cost and assembly time.